1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display and transportation case for uniform, laminar packs which are rectangular in plan view and square in cross-section, more particularly, wafer packs comprising at least a front face, a bottom face and two side walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous forms of containers for holding packs are already known. For example, a display stand is known which consist of two V-shaped, interconnected foldable parts, wherein each part of the container is used to hold packets of pralines and thus in the case of this display stand the goods which are offered for sale, i.e., the packets of pralines, are available on two sides. However, a pack comprising this type of display stand in a case is relatively bulky; furthermore, after removal of the display stand from the case it is still necessary to use various handles to set up the display stand for retail purposes. A recurrent problem for self-service or discount stores, in particular, is that of providing suitable display stands which can be converted from the transportable position to the display position with very little difficulty.